bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Est
«Terminus Est», usually referred to as 'Est' is Kazehaya Kamito's other contracted spirit. She is a powerful sword spirit and has a human form. In elemental waffe form, she transforms into a sword titled the «Demon Slayer», the «Demon King Killing Sacred Sword», or «The Sacred Sword of Severian». After obtaining the powers of Restia she became the «Demon King Sword», «Terminus Est Zwei».Est is SSS rank spirit in Spirit World. Appearance Est, in her human form, is a beautiful young girl with flowing silky white hair, milky white skin and an expressionless face with violet eyes. In her elemental waffe form, she is portrayed as a dazzling and massive sword shining with silver white lights. In the anime, her elemental waffe form is depicted as a straight sword with a a silvery blade that has turquoise and gold trimmings along with a golden hilt and cross guard. The hilt has a turquoise gem. Her eyes are blue with a tint of green. Personality Est rarely showed any emotions. While it was confirmed that she was completely emotionless when she met her first master, Areishia Idriss, she became more emotionally attached to her over time. She showed her true and pure emotions when Areishia Idriss was at her death bed. Learning of the truth behind her wielders' strength, she hardened herself up and sealed herself away. At the start of the contract, she did not show any emotions. At certain times, she acted innocent and fragile, while other times she is strong and serious. But she always does them with an expressionless face. Therefore, she has always caused misunderstandings between Kamito and the other girls. As the light novel progresses, she starts expressing various emotions to Kamito as the story progresses. Aside from her master, Est is not really interested in interacting with anyone else. She is also over-protective of her master, likes to be patted on the head and whines upon him on occasions. The only thing she's shy about is showing her bare legs, especially her feet. Thus she combats by always wearing knee-high socks. Background In the distant past, it was widely known that Est was a powerful spirit who had rejected countless people aiming to be her master. Est met a 14-year-old girl, Areishia Idriss. She had no elementalist heritage, but Est picked this girl to be her master. There weren't many elementalists in this era, and practically Areishia was turned into a savior for the people suffering from destruction by the revolting spirits, so called «Sacred Queen». She began using Est's power to bring peace to the world. Her bravery became known across the whole continent. At the same time, terror of the most vicious demon king reached her. She decided to fight the demon king for everyone who suffered. After two years of war, Areishia launched an attack on the demon king's castle. She confronted and defeated demon king. The demon king was vanquished from this world, however, the curses of the spirits slain by Est eroded Areishia's body. Est realized the fate of her master for the first time. She sealed herself in the demon king's armory so that no one would contract her again. It wasn't mentioned how she contracted with Kamito during their first encounter and the fact that how she lost that part of her memory. It's most likely due to the curse. However, when she regained this part of her memory, she refused to become Kamito's sword fearing the same fate would befall him. Chronology Areishia Academy Arc The Sword, The Academy and The Hell Cat Girl Claire first mentions Est as an ancient holy sword that contains a powerful sealed spirit; and her first appearance is in the form of an unsheathed sword stuck in a huge stone inside a shrine. The then dormant Est soon appears as a frenzied sword spirit attacking Claire as she tries to form a contract with her after that contract and vow failed. After defeating Claires' spirit, the sword decides to attack Claire. However, with the intervention of Kamito, Est instead decides to form a contract with him upon a whim. Her contract with Kamito can be seen on Kamito's hand. It is an emblem that is made of two swords crossing each other. Once contracted, she does not appear until the battle of Claire and Kamito against Ellis and her knights; and the first materialization of Est was in the form of a small sword that resembles a knife. Upon Kamito trying to test on a buckwheat tree, it broke. The reason why it broke is the lack the connection to the gate with Est. While the battle against Ellis draws to a climax, a new enemy appeared. This is a rank A demon-class spirit that looks like a giant jaw. Claire wanted to make that her contracted spirit and with some fighting involved, she lost Scarlet, her contracted spirit, to the demon. Est fully and completely materialized when Claire was about to be attacked by the demon spirit. Kamito poured in all his divine power and what materialized was a large broadsword. He defeated the demon and lost consciousness. In his room the day after the battle, Kamito met a nude Est with black knee socks sleeping on his bed and calling him 'master'. After presenting herself to Kamito and having a mini name-calling event (which ended in Est referring to him as Kamito), Carol and Rinslet visited him. They found Est with him on a bed and it lead to numerous misunderstanding with them. Rinslet let her wolf spirit out to attack Kamito however, Est subdues Fenrir and treats him like a wolf (dog). Recalling what he talked with Est; after defeating the demon spirit Kamito fell unconscious and cut the Magic Circuit path which will allow Est to return to Astral Zero. Thus she is stuck in the world and he is subconsciously rejecting her. While they are walking around the school, Ellis encounters Kamito with Est, which creates another misunderstanding and shortly leads her to hold the sword at Kamito, but Est used her ability, Howling Property Resonance to interfere with the blade in order to prove that she is Kamito's sword spirit. Upon finding from Ellis that Claire is heading to the Militarized Spirit Contract Ceremony, Kamito and Est rushed over. She turned into a glowing single edged silver sword at Kamito's behest to help him save the frenzied Claire and Scarlet. After defeating the frenzied spirit, Kamito used her with his skills from Ren Ashbell to defeat the frenzied Militarized Spirit Glasya-Labolas. Upon defeating the latter, he lost consciousness. Later at the academy's health center, Est is again in bed and under wraps with Kamito. Claire followed by Rinslet, Carol and Ellis came upon the scene and quickly turned their anger towards Kamito. The Lost Queen A week later, Est is again in bed with Kamito. As he tried to wake-up for the team battle that morning, he inadvertently grabbed her breasts. After ordering her to get up, she kissed him. When he asked why she tells him that it wasn't fair that he did it with Claire but not with her since it was her right as his contract spirit. As she closed in on him to kiss again, Claire came out from the bathroom, interrupted them, and started attacking Kamito. During the team battle, he used Est in elemental waffe form to deflect lightning bullets. He later tried to attack the shrine with Est, however they failed. Later, the three of them; Kamito, Claire and her, were having a late lunch. Soon, Rinslet and Carol came, and on Carol mentioning that Kamito is interested in big-breasted girls, Est and the rest pulled his cheeks and glared at him. Subsequently, Est became the judge of the food cooked by Clarie and Fianna. As night approached that day, Est who was in her pajamas was asked by Kamito to change into his sword as he heard a battle occurring within the academy. She was involved with the fight against the attacker, Jio Inzagi. However, after a short fight he escaped. During the quest in a mining town, Gado, she fought against Jio however, she and Kamito nearly lost due to him lacking in divine power and protecting the other members from danger. Abilities Terminus Est is the strongest sword spirit. She was used by Areishia Idriss to kill the legendary Demon King Solomon. However, because of her incomplete contract with Kamito, she is currently only able to use 1/10 of her true strength, but she is still a very powerful spirit of the highest class. She is at first believed to be a sacred sword, but it is later revealed that she is actually a demonic sword, giving those who form a contract with her great strength, while she unknowingly feeds on them in exchange for this power. This is more of a curse. Since she is currently only at 1/10 of her true strength, so the strength she drains from her contractor is also only at 1/10. As a spirit of the highest class, Est is able to appear in the form of a human. As of now, Est has shown no fighting ability in this form, except for Howling property resonance, Magic Nullification and Destroy all curses. In her elemental waffe form, the «Demon Slayer», she is a very powerful sword. The elemental waffe's size and shape can be changed into various different forms, but in any of these forms she is a silver white colored sword. She could eventually break shield or armor type spirits specialize in defense which should be impossible even for a strong sword spirit. After obtaining the powers of Restia and becoming, the «''Demon King Sword», Terminus Est Zwei, she obtained the ability to use, the sword technique of Restia's elemental waffe form, the «Vorpal Sword», '''Vorpal Blast'. Techniques: *'Destroy all curses -' A technique that removes curses, such as cursed armament seals. In reality though, it passes on the curses and resentment of the spirits slain by Est to herself and her master. *'Howling Property Resonance -' As a sword spirit, she can freely interfere with various blades (literally bending them to her will). *'Magic Nullification -' Cancels nearly all forms of spirit magic. *'Vorpal Blast -' Sends out jet black lighting to attack the enemy. *"'Cursed Slash -"'Est can combine slash with a curse effect or forces to attack other spirit or contracted. *"'Sword Creation -"'Est can construct blade weapon of various shapes and sizes out of light photon particles. *"'Life Energy Blade -"'Est can generate spiritual energy and can be used to distort and cut through dimension or potentially anything such as deities and an alternate universe. *"'Sword Of Spirit -"'Est can control other spirit or summons other spirit.Full extent of this abilities is unknown.There is unknown that est can highest class of spirit. *"'Dragon of the Steel Sword -"'This power rivalling Rubia's power(Flames of The Golden Ruler).Ancient said,the only strongest spirit can wield this Powerful Dragon.This dragon also capable to destroy Spirit World. Trivia *In Light Novel Volume 1 **Before sealing a contract with Kamito, she rejected 53 elementalists. *In Light Novel Volume 9 **Est also participated in the Spirit War, killing a large number of spirits. **Even though she killed the demon king, her attribute is not «Holy» but an attribute of «Steel». *In Light Novel Volume 11 **Restia revealed that she was a member of neither side, feared by both. This implies she may have played an as-of-now unidentified role in the conflict. *The third word added on in Volume 12, zwei is not a Latin word, but the German word for the number two. *Her name "Terminus Est" comes from the name of the executioner's sword wielded by Severian the protagonist of the tetralogy novel series The Book of the New Sun written by Gene Wolfe. *"Terminus Est" roughly translates from Latin as "it is the end". *In the manga, her elemental waffe form resembles a single-edged blade and greatly differs form her anime counterpart. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Female